


Sally

by RandyPan



Category: celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Sally Hawkins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPan/pseuds/RandyPan
Summary: Yeah, I know, another Sally story.  This one I'm planning to be more epic, even incorporating elements from my shorter stories.





	1. People With Real Problems

By 2009, I'd written a number of screenplays, a few of which had been made into pretty successful indie flicks, mostly known around Boston. Now, I had the chance to direct my first movie. I had this one script I'd been trying to get made, and all the directors I approached told me the same thing: This is clearly important to you, so you should be the one to direct it.

The title was People With Real Problems, and was a dark comedy about two suicidally depressed people who find love together. The big culmination is when the guy decides to finally do it, and the girl, seeing someone she cares about, about to end it, is snapped out of her depression, forcing her to step up, and stop him. I was planning to play the guy, as I'd done some acting in my previous movies; all I needed was the right female lead.

While looking for her, I happened across a British film from the previous year that had gotten some accolades, called Happy Go Lucky, starring an actress named Sally Hawkins. Her performance was so warm and funny, but she also had a certain strength to her, which was needed. Also, the female protagonist I wrote as being short and Jewish, and she definitely fit that bill. Only thing was, obviously, she was British, but I had a feeling, if needed, she could learn to do a decent Boston accent, especially with a little guidance from me.

So, I sent Sally a copy of the screenplay, with a note asking if she would do it, and some contact info. Within a week, I heard back from her, saying she loved the script, and couldn't wait to come and do it with me.

A couple of days later, I was waiting at the airport for her. Now, I fell a little in love with her in her performance, on my TV screen, but meeting her face to face, well...She was a lot more shy and awkward then her character in the movie, but other than that...There she was.

Moments later, we were in my car, and she couldn't stop talking about how much she loved my script. "I think my favorite part is at the end, when she's sitting on the guy's chest, and is like, 'I'll get off ya when ya promise me ya won't jump!'"

"Not bad. The accent, I mean."

"Well, thank you. So, I'm guessing you'll be playing Benny?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Yeah, I figured it was either you, or there was another man-mountain on this movie, playing basically you."

"That obvious?"

"Oh, it's fine. Write what you know, ya know?"

Over the next few weeks, the movie came together, quicker than all the movies where I was just the writer, partly because I already knew what I wanted, but also me and the cast, especially Sally, seemed almost psychically linked. That, or I'm just really good at expressing what I want out of them.

I wrote the movie to take place in winter, but no snow, so, basically December around here, the long and short being we wrapped right before Christmas. On the last day, me and Sally were talking about miscellaneous stuff, when she said, "So, Christmas. Gonna see your family?"

"Oh, uh, no. Christmas schedule is weird for me. I'm seeing my sisters the Sunday after, and my Dad won't be until New Years."

"Separate days?"

"Yeah. Lot of people not talking to each other. You?"

"Oh, no. My parents know I'm busy and just send everything to wherever I happen to be working that year. So, what are you actually doing for Christmas?"

"Idunno. Hang around my apartment. Get some take out."

"You know what? Fuck that. I don't have to leave here until Monday, because I don't want you to be alone on Christmas."

"Okay. Didn't realize we were at that point."

Sally immediately busted out laughing at this. "Yeah, fuck you."

At about noon on Christmas day, Sally came to my apartment, and we headed out. My impromptu tour of Boston eventually took us to Chinatown, where we had dinner at the fanciest place there. During dinner, I started snicke ring.

"What? What is it?"

"You ever see that animated short on SNL, 'Christmastime For The Jews'?"

"Oh, yes! God, I laughed so hard first time I saw that!"

"Though, in England, I suppose it would be Indian food, not Chinese."

"Oh, no, we have Chinese food, though it's a little different than here. More...Cantonese."

"Oh, so like most of Boston. Yeah, most of the country prefers this Szechuan stuff, but we mostly like it like you guys."

Some time later, full, and a little drunk, we came out, singing, "Christmastime For The Jews". Suddenly, Sally surprised me, by kissing me.

"Um...What was that for?"

"Oh, come on, Alex. I know you were thinking of doing the same thing. I just...beat you to it."

After a momentary pause, I asked, "Wanna go back to my place?"

It was about ten when we got back, where we put on a movie, but didn't watch it, as it wasn't long before we started making out. A minute or so into it, Sally decided to mitigate the size difference between us, by straddling my lap. Soon after, she took off her sweater, followed by her bra. As I felt her up, and kissed her neck and chest, Sally started to grind against my area, which was very noticeably bulging. "Oh, my God, Alex...I am so fucking wet right now."

"I know, Sally...You're soaking through my pants." This got a giggle out of her.

Some more minutes later, we were on my bed, both naked, and having a discussion between kisses. "You sure? I mean, I don't wanna crush you."

"God, you're not going to crush me, alright? Besides, if you have me on top, I'll break your bloody pelvis. Just...call this a trust exercise." Seconds later, I heard Sally let out a little gasp, as I entered her. "Ohh, fuck..." she then groaned, face contorting, "Oh, God, Alex, keep hitting that spot..." As I continued to thrust into her, Sally planted her hands on my back, and I felt her dig her nails in, and, at the same time, she began thrusting back against me. "Oh, my God! Alex...I feel it..." Seconds later, she cried out, bordering on a scream, as we both climaxed at the same time.

Later, we lay in the dark, just talking. "So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"This."

"All day? Yeah, I have no objection to that." Sally laughed at this. "So, Sunday...I guess I'll have to introduce you to my sisters."

"Yeah, I think I'd like to meet them. And your dad, eventually."

"Think we should make something?"

"Will that involve leaving this bed?"

"Yeah, pretty sure it will."

"Fuck it, then." After saying this, Sally chuckled, then leaned in, and kissed me.


	2. Honeymoon in Hampton

In the middle of 2011, I was on the set of my latest movie, a dark comedy about a real estate exec who's forced by court order to drive an ambulance around Mattapan(basically Boston's 8-Mile). Think Bringing Out the Dead meets The Super. People With Real Problems, my first movie with Sally, had been a big indie hit, and I suddenly found myself with a lot of clout in Hollywood, with a lot of big names knowing mine, and even wanting to work with me. I wanted Sally to have a role in this movie, but she was busy working on another project back in England. Well, at least I got to talk to her over the phone at the end of each day.

At the end of this particular day, I was in my trailer, and turned on my phone, to find I had a missed call, from Sally. I immediately hit 'call', and, seconds later, I heard a familiar, comforting voice. "Alex?"

"Yeah, I saw you tried to call me earlier. Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, it was mainly just excitement. I, uh, forgot for a moment you were on set."

"Alright. So, what did you wanna tell me?"

"Well...Are you sitting down?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I've just been to the doctors, and...Alex?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

I heard Sally take a deep breath over the phone. "I'm pregnant."

The moment I heard those words, I felt all composure leave me. "Y-y-You're...Oh, my God..." What followed was a lot of nervous laughter from me, as I could hear, but couldn't discern, Sally presumably telling me the details of how she found out. After she finished, it was still several seconds before I regained my composure, at least enough to get out what was on my mind. "You, uh...You think we should get married? I mean, do you want to?"

In less than a second, I heard Sally on the other end of the phone, basically having the same thing happen to her that just happened to me. "I...Well, I...Oh, my God, really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. This just...So, what do you think?"

"What do I think? Yes!" As she said this, I could hear her laugh-sobbing. "Oh, my God, Alex, you don't know how happy this makes me..."

"Well, you started it, babe." Over the phone, I heard Sally laugh. "How about I go and call my dad and my sisters, and you go call your parents?"

"Yes, good idea. God, they're going to freak." I heard Sally sigh, then, "Bloody hell, I wish you were here, so I could kiss you."

"Why not kiss your phone?"

"Oh, good idea." Seconds later, I got an image from Sally; a close-up of her lips, as she kissed the camera on her phone.

By the time of the wedding, Sally was three months along, and it was definitely noticeable. I won't describe the ceremony, because if you've seen one...

For our honeymoon, we went to a place I'd gone numerous times with my family growing up; Hampton Beach, New Hampshire. Sally'd never been, so I described it to her as like an American Blackpool. Sally thought it would be fun for me to 'carry her over the threshold', but, as neither of us is exactly graceful, we compromised, and she rode me piggy-back into the room.

With our schedules being what they were, this was the first time we'd been alone together, since Sally had that baby bump. I couldn't see her smile when I started kissing her stomach, but I could feel it, like an aura coming off her. Of course, that aura got brighter, when I moved down...

An hour or so later, after a good, satisfying fuck, we decided to stroll the boardwalk, and I was reminded of why I love this woman, when she walked out in a two-piece bathing suit, baby bump on display. Of course, given her condition, it's probably no surprise that, in spite of the huge size difference between us, she had no trouble keeping up with me, as we tried out every food item that could conceivably be deep-fried; pickles, candy bars, ice cream, soda...

The two of us basically spent three days eating, sleeping, making love, and playing around in the arcades. Years later, I would ask her about her favorite memory from that trip, and she'd say, "The look of cartoonish pride you had on your face the whole bloody weekend. Fucking adorable."

After the wedding, me and Sally bought a house in London, and, some months later came our first Christmas as a married couple, which seemed especially significant, as we became a couple on Christmas. By that time, Sally was about ready to give birth.

It was Christmas Eve, and her parents were coming over, as were my dad and step-mother, who were flying in from Boston. Sally was in our bedroom getting ready, when I came in, carrying a garment box. "Oh, what have you got there, darling?"

"My present for you. I figured this would be better to give you before our folks show up. It's a little...personal."

I handed the box to her, and she gasped when she opened it, to find a bunch of t-shirts, in my size. "Oh, my God, Alex..."

"For when you're off, filming a movie somewhere. I know how you like wearing my shirts to bed."

Sally sniffed one. "Are these..."

"Pre-worn. Because I know why you wear them to bed. Especially after that one time..."

She then smirked, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay..." Sally then smiled full-on at me, before leaning towards me. "It's perfect..." she said, before giving me a long kiss.


	3. Hello, Mrs. Brown!

In early 2015, Sally took me to the premiere of her new movie, Paddington. Being an American, I was vaguely familiar with the character. As you can imagine, I had my eyes fixed on her for most of the movie. In an early scene, her character, Mary Brown, is wearing this one outfit that I think she looks especially good in, with a tight orange sweater, red skirt, and turquoise knee-length socks. After staring for a minute or so, I leaned toward her, and, half-jokingly, asked, "I don't suppose they let you keep that outfit, did they?"

Chuckling, Sally whispered back, "Tell you what, Darling...I'll bring it out on your birthday."

Fast-forward to my birthday that year(thirty-sixth, if you must know). I'm in a cab home, after a rather busy shoot, when I receive a text message: "Darling...Gave Jacqui(our daughter, named after Sally's mother) to my parents for the night. Meet me upstairs..."

Once inside, I excitedly rushed upstairs, to our room, wondering what she had planned. Inside, one of the dining room chairs was standing in front of the bed. As I was investigating, I suddenly got another text, that simply said, "Sit." I sat, and that's when Sally emerged from the bathroom, dressed as Mary Brown, even having her hair done up like the character. She then gave me a striptease/lapdance. As Mary Brown.

Me and Sally are both kind of vague on when our daughter was conceived, but we know exactly when our son, Ian, was created, or at least within about twenty-four hours. Between me coming home, and Sally's parents returning the next day with Jacqui, we did it a lot. So much, in fact, there was no way in hell she wasn't pregnant, even in spite of the fact that a couple of times, it wasn't even in the right entrance. That night, we talked about this inevitability, and she said, "I could go out and get a test, but it would be a formality at this point." She then showed how much my sense of humor had rubbed off on her, when she said, "Let's face it, Darling. You came in my brain."


End file.
